Surat dan Si Rambut Merah
by sebening
Summary: (Later, Later! Sequel) Jimin sudah SMA. Kepopulerannya makin parah. Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu./ "Si Kim Taehyung itu harus musnah!" – GS. BTS KookMin/JiKook (older!Jungkook x younger!Jimin)


**_S_** urat **_d_** an **_S_** i **_R_** ambut **_M_** erah

Pairing : _older!_ Jungkook x _fem younger!_ Jimin

© 2016

 _Jungkook, Jimin dan BTS bukan milik saya (kemudian nangis)_

 _Warning!_

 _ **School Life AU, Genderswitch**_

* * *

Setelah lulus dengan predikat lulusan terbaik – _thanks_ untuk Jungkook karena sudah memotivasinya, Jimin masuk SMA. SMA yang sama dengan Jungkook dulu. Alasannya masuk sekolah itu sangat tidak logis. _Katanya_ dia mau pamer kalau dia pacaran dengan alumni sekolahnya. Ingin pamer ke senior-senior dan para guru disana –yang bisa dipastikan _masih_ kenal Jungkook karena Jungkook baru lulus setahun yang lalu.

Jungkook, _sih_ , sebetulnya oke-oke saja Jimin masuk ke SMA-nya, tapi berubah pikiran saat Jimin memberitahu alasannya masuk sana –sayangnya Jungkook terlambat, karena Jimin sudah mendaftar. Dia cuma bisa pasrah. Apapun yang dilakukan Jimin, Jungkook terima (dengan berat hati).

* * *

Masih awal semester dan Jungkook sudah tertimpa masalah. Jimin benar benar mengumumkan kalau ia pacaran dengan alumni sekolahnya. Beberapa senior Jimin yang dulu pernah menjadi teman satu klub atau hanya sekedar adik kelasnya bergantian menghubunginya. _Astaga,_ Jimin sudah gila atau apa, _sih_?

"Si Jimin itu benar-benar pacarmu, _hyung?_ Dia berani sekali, loh. Padahal _fansclub_ mu itu masih ada. Hahaha."

Jungkook hanya bisa meng- _iya_ -kan sekenanya –bisa bisa dia dicakar kalau tidak au mengakui Jimin sebagai pacarnya. Dia juga tidak peduli kalau _fansclub_ yang dulu seingat Jungkook namanya Federasi Kekasih Jungkook (astaga nama macam apa itu), marah-marah atau apa. Yang ia takutkan cuma, bagaimana kalau Jimin diteror oleh member FKJ karena pacaran dengannya (yang satu ini tidak jadi, karena Jungkook tiba-tiba ingat cerita Jimin tentang bagaimana dia melawan para senior tukang _judge_ yang seenaknya mem _bully_ juniornya)

Yang bikin kesal itu kalau mereka –yang menghubunginya, mengatakan betapa cantiknya, imutnya, (dan yang paling parah) seksinya seorang Park Jimin itu.

"Dapat dimana, _hyung?_ Cantik, lucu gitu. _Body_ nya _nice_ banget. Kalau bukan pacarmu sudah kupacarin, loh!"

Astaga, tidak sadar, ya, kalau sedang becara dengan pacar resminya Park Jimin? Rasanya Jungkook mau mendatangi adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar itu ke rumahnya. Enaknya diapakan, ya? Dibakar rumahnya atau dibunuh sekalian?

Yang pasti, Jungkook sedang cemburu (tentu saja dia tidak bilang pada Jimin atau dia akan diledek habis-habisan).

* * *

Di sekolah lamanya Jimin itu populer –atau mungkin _sangat_ populer, ya? Masuk SMA bukan artinya kepopulerannya luntur. Malah, Jungkook pikir, kepopuleran Jimin makin-makin.

Jimin sering cerita, setiap harinya ada saja yang diam-diam menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam lokernya. Jimin, _sih,_ tidak keberatan. Apalagi kalau yang ada di lokernya itu coklat atau makanan. Kecuali surat, _sih_. Kalau ia mendapati ada surat di lokernya sudah pasti surat-surat dengan amplop warna-warni itu berakhir di tong sampah rumahnya. Jimin tidak mau repot-repot membaca surat yang isinya hanya puisi murahan. Sekalinya puisi bagus, Jimin tahu pasti bukan si pengirim yang membuatnya. Minimal mencontek majalah atau apalah.

Jungkook pernah bertanya kenapa Jimin tidak mau membaca (atau setidaknya hargai sedikit usah fans-nya itu) surat-surat yang ia terima. " _Bikin repot. Paling isinya sama semua,"_ Katanya saat Jungkook bertanya. Entah bagaimana, Jungkook punya _feeling_ kalau itu bukan alasannya yang sebenarnya.

Jadi, karena rasa penasaran Jungkook yang tidak akan ada akhirnya kalau belum terpenuhi, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sahabat dekat Jimin di SMP. Ia tidak kaget saat tahu kalau Jimin terrnyata punya banyak kawan laki-laki, termasuk yang disebut-sebut sabagi sahabatnya ini.

Namanya Jung Hoseok, sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan Jimin. Tidak bisa tenang, cerewet, terlalu bersemangat. Jungkook dapat nomor teleponnya dari handphone Jimin secara diam-diam. Awalnya, Jungkook hanya basa-basi. Sok-sokan bertanya-tanya tentang Jimin, atau tentang Jung Hoseok itu sendiri (seperti, sekarang sekolah dimana dan sejenisnya).

" _Oh, jadi, niat_ hyungnim _ini karena mau tahu kenapa Jimin tidak pernah baca satupun surat dari penggemarnya, begitu?"_ Jungkook bergumam, mengiyakan perkataan Hoseok.

" _Dia trauma."_

 _"_ Hah?"

" _Iya, dia trauma. Dulu, kalau tidak salah ingat,_ sih, _pas kelas satu. Dulu itu, Jimin selalu suka membaca surat-surat yang dia terima. Dia simpan suratnya."_

" _Karena Jimin itu populer sekali, tidak sedikit orang yang iri dengannya. Dia bukan cuma dapat surat penggemar, surat dari_ haters _juga banyak di lokernya. Awalnya,_ sih, _dia biasa saja. Malah surat-suratnya disimpan. Katanya,_ itu semua kritik yang harus diterima. _Sampai ia dapat surat berdarah yang isinya silet. Kalau dibuka akan melukai tangan. Semenjak itu Jimin tidak mau lagi membuka surat-surat di lokernya."_

Jungkook terhenyak. Tidak pernah terpikir kalau Jimin –yang selalu berekspresi seakan-akan dia tidak punya beban hidup, punya trauma seperti itu pada surat.

" _Hallo?_ Hyungnim?"

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih sudah cerita, ya Hoseok,"

" _Eeeh, jangan sungkan gitu, dong. Kalau mau tanya-tanya, bilang saja. Aku jawab semua!"_

" _Kututup, ya?"_

"Ya."

Jadi, malamnya, Jungkook datang ke rumah Jimin –sukses membuat Jimin keheranan karena tidak biasanya Jungkook datang kerumahnya tanpa dipaksa. Hal pertama yang ia cari saat sampai di rumah Jimin adalah tas biru milik Jimin. Dibongkarnya, dikeluarkan semua surat-surat yang belum sempat dibuang.

"Mau membukanya sama-sama?"

"Tapi–"

"Aku jamin isinya bukan silet."

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan menjemput Jimin. Sesuai jadwal, hari kamis dan Jimin ada kegiatan klub (Jungkook lupa klub apa, yang pasti bukan FKJ karena Jimin bilang ia akan menghancurkan klub tidak berfaedah seperti itu. " _Pacarnya Jeon Jungkook, kan, cuma aku!"_ katanya), jadi Jungkook menjemputnya jam tujuh.

Biasanya Jimin akan langsung turun setelah melihat Jungkook dari ruang klubnya atau dari jendela kelasnya. Anehnya, Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa menemukan Jimin ditempat yang biasanya. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk masuk untuk mencari Jimin, sekaligus berkeliling. Sudah lama ia tidak kesini.

Diperjalanannya selama berkeliling, tidak jarang banyak mantan adik kelasnya yang menyapa –termasuk yang kurang ajar waktu itu (Jungkook nyaris menghajarkan kalau tidak ingat tujuannya kesini). Banyak juga guru-guru yang masih mengenalinya –asal tahu saja, Jungkook dulu salah satu murid kesayangan para guru.

Acara keliling Jungkook terhenti di depan ruang klub dengan label _Klub Musik_ dipintuya. Jungkook jadi ingat, Jimin pernah bilang kalau dia memutuskan untuk masuk klub musik. Niatnya, _sih,_ Jungkook ingin masuk, siapa tahu ada Jimin. Tapi tidak jadi karena matanya menangkap pemandangan janggal dari balik kaca yang terletak pas disamping pintu.

 _Pemandangan Janggal,_ yang bikin kesal.

Apa-apaan itu! Jimin _nya_ dihimpit dan dipojokkan ke tembok, dikukung dengan lengan oleh laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut yang tidak kalah _nyentrik_ dengan surai oranye Jimin –merah.

 _Kampret!_ Siapa lagi ini? Tidak tahu, ya, kalau Jungkook pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo!

"Jimin.." Jungkook bisa mendengar suara berat si Rambut Merah.

"Y-ya?" _Sumpah, ya._ Jungkook tidak pernah mendengar nada biacara Jimin yang seperti tadi. Nadi bicaranya terdengar.. takut?

"Bagaimana kalau kamu putuskan saja si Jeon Jungkook itu?" Jungkook sekuat tenaga menahan rasa ingin mengahancurkan kaca dihadapannya.

"Hah?" Ia bisa lihat bagaimana si Rambut Merah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin. _Ya ampun,_ bahkan Jungkook belum pernah sedekat itu (Jungkook pikir, Jimin masih terlalu cepat untuk melakukan hal semacam ini).

"Iya, atau selingkuh saja, ya? Aku tidak masalah dijadikan selingkuhan,"

 _Parah!_ Pacar _nya_ diajak selingkuh.

"Permisi, Ada Park Jimin?" _Bodo Amat._ Jungkook sudah tidak peduli sama gengsi-gengsian. Jungkook kesal. Jungkook marah. Jungkook.. _cemburu_. Lagian, siapa yang tidak marah kalau pacarnya diajak selingkuh? Keterlaluan. Siapa, _sih_ , cowok berambut merah yang kurang ajar ini?

"Jungkook- _oppa!_ "

"Ah, Jadi ini yang namanya Jeon Jungkook?" _Lihat, lihat._ Tampangnya sombong sekali. Dagunya diangkat, tatapannya meremehkan, mencibir. Astaga, minta ditimpuk?

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo, pulang Jimin,"

"I-iya!"

* * *

Kata Jimin si Rambut Merah itu namanya Kim Taehyung. Teman sekelasnya yang sejak hari pertama selalu mengikuti Jimin kemana-mana –Jimin jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Jungkook. Saking dekatnya, banyak yang mengira mereka pasangan (salah satu alasan kenapa Jimin benar-benar mengatakan pada _semuanya_ kalau ia pacaran dengan Jungkook).

"Gila. Kim Taehyung itu berani juga, ya."

"Jadi Jungkook lagi cemburu?"

"Tidak, tuh." Yang namanya Jeon Jungkook itu pantang sekali mengakui kalau ia benar-benar cemburu.

"Eh, Aku tidak percaya, loh." Kalau Jimin bukan pacar _nya_ , sudah dipastikan Jungkook akan mendorongnya jatuh dari motor sekarang juga.

 _Untung sayang._

* * *

 _END hehehehehehe._

 _HAI HAI. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ide bikin sequel later later muncul hehehe. Rekor Cuma diketik kurang dari 2 jam (jadi, ya, gitu akhirnya agak gimana gitu) padahal banyak document lain yang ga keurus malah ngetik ginian. Sedih, deh._

 _fyi, ada 2 ff jicheol, 3 ff meanie, 1 ff junhao, 1 ff verkwan yang lagi aku kerjain. Mumpung udah libur. (aduh, ini bukan bermaksud mau php. Tp semoga aja jadi haha)_

 _Satu lagi, Wonwoo ku Get well soon yaaa. Sedih. kayaknya sakitnya parah banget ya sampai ga bisa ikut promo gitu huhuhu._

 _Udah, ya. Gutbaiii_

 _(Btw, menurut kalian kelas unggulan itu guna gak sih? Kayak murid yang pinter-pinter tuh di jadiin satu kelas. Ngaruh gak sih ke kelas yang bukan unggulan? Cuma penasaran aja. Katanya tahun ini mau ada kelas unggulan)_

 _Udah, seriusan pamit. Review? hehhehehhe_


End file.
